Wishes of a Family
by Shirouyami
Summary: As a famous architect dies, she leaves her final house to ten families, randomly chosen by her husband. For all ten of them, this is a new chance, for even though some of them don't now it yet themselves, they all need fixing. Yaoilittle yuriSoRi AxRo.
1. Prologue, a letter's sentiment

(Shirou)Yami: Well then, this is my first very own Fanfiction so be nice on me. It's gonna get the main pairing Riku/Sora or Axel/Roxas, not sure of that yet.

The rating right now teen, but since my talents lie with yaoi, it'll probably go up in later chapters. Also, I'll warn you, the parental couples are all hetero (meaning normal man-woman relationships) but there are only two straight people in the younger ones. Who? That'll be clear later in the story.

Now then, since hardly anyone reads A/N's I'm gonna write..:

* * *

An elderly man sat down at the table and overlooked the huge amount of blank envelopes in the box in front of him. Then he looked at an article in the newspaper from two weeks ago that was placed on the table. He could dream the words in it by now. It read:

**Lulu's last dream.**

**The world famous architect Lulu Vidina was known for her strange obsession for wanting to know what as going to happen to the building she designed.**

**In the last three years, she used her fortune and talent to design a building for herself, and three days ago it was finally completed. An enormous, round building with ten living homes in it, a swimming pool in and out, a cinema in the enormous round roof, and almost all the facilities you'd ever want. Traverse Twilight. **

**Sadly, the architect was never able to see the complete building for she, as was big news, passed away five days ago, two days before.**

**She left her dream in the hands of her husband, the use of the building that she designed. And now, Mr Auron Vidina has told us what it is. His wife had wanted ten random picked families to live there, as one big family, people who could trust each other, even if they came from different parts of the world, completely different circumstances. **

**Mr Vidina is going to pick ten families to live there, but you'll have to sent in you names yourself. **

**So, here is how it goes, you sent your name, the amount of males and females in your family, the ages and a return address on a white paper _in_ a normal envelope with postage stamp of the normal price it would be to the newspaper with Mr Vidina written in the bottom left of the envelope and we send them to Mr Vidina Who'll pick out ten envelopes and send letters to the lucky ones.**

**The date of closing for sending in the letters is 13 days from now. **

**For an article on the building and details on the rules look at page 4.**

Auron Vidina looked lovingly at the picture of his wife that was on the table. "I'll fulfil your dream Lulu, I promise. His fingers touched the face in the picture, and one tear slid out of the man's eyes.

Then he turned towards the box, the ten letters on which only the names and house numbers had to be filled in, which the ten families his hands would fish out of the box would receive, clutched in his right hand.

Doubts filled the man's head, had he mixed the letters good enough? It would be unfair if the people who had sent their letter the first or the last would get the homes. But he had thrown them on the floor this morning and thrown them back in the box after, so there was nothing of order left. If Lulu were here, she'd have told him he was being paranoid. Then again, if Lulu was here, she would be the one to do this.

His left hand dove in the pile and took one envelope, and when Auron had finally shoved his doubts aside, he pulled the envelope out of the box and opened it.

It read, in neat letters: _Strife, 3 males, 40, 16 and 18 years old, 1 female, 15 years old._

Auron smiled, a lone parent family on his first try. He always had something with getting the problematic ones.

He wrote the address on an unused envelope and put the on beforehand written letter in after writing the name and the number one in it. Then he picked up a smaller box and picked the keys with the number one hanger on it out and slipped is in the envelope before closing it.

His hand went to the box with the envelopes again, this time more confident, looking at the nine letters he'd laid down next to him. He opened the next envelope and looked in it. This time, the writing was messy.

_Kisaragi, mother (thirty-nine), father (forty-three), son (sixteen), daughter (fifteen)._

Behind the mother and age, a small face giving a peace sign was drawn, giving away that the mother had written it. Behind the father, an old man with a soccer ball was drawn. The son had a flame and the daughter a star.

Auron recognized the name. So they got a former top sporter now too, could things get more interesting?

He wrote their name and number on one of the letters now and slipped the keys with the number two in the envelope, before placing it on top of the first closed envelope.

The next name was drawn out with far more ease. The handwriting was that of a woman.

_Leonhart, mother and son, 33 and 16._

A sole mother this time? And a very young one at that. Giving birth to a kid when you're 17 must be harsh.

Once again he placed a letter with added name and number in an envelope, putting the key number three in it and placing it with the other two.

The next one had once again a woman's writing, and held once again, only mother and child's name.

_Lockheart, two women, mother and daughter, 36 and 15. _

Well, at least getting a child when you're 21 was more natural, was what Auron thought as envelope number four joined the small pile.

The next one had a very curly and official looking handwriting and a very large amount of ages on it.

_Crescent, 7 members. Five males, one 39, two 17, one 16, one 14. Two females, one 39, one 15._

A family with a lot of teenagers. Harsh. The more Auron thought about it, the more certain he was that the name Crescent was one he'd heard before. Then his eyes fell on the advertisement in the newspaper. Crescent fashion design. Ah, like that.

While repeating the letter-keys procedure he vaguely wondered why such a rich family would move here while the rules piece in the newspaper clearly had said the building would have to be the main house, since they would probably have some super big mansion of sorts.

The sixth letter held two different handwritings, the first one barely readable and the second one very neat.

_Gabbiani, male 21, Lunar, male 24._

Far a second Auron was puzzled until he realised that, judging from their age, they were probably students who lived together. The return address was one of a hotel, he noticed as he wrote it down on the envelope which now hat a pair of keys and a letter in it,

The next one was written in a slender handwriting.

_Highwind, Male 45, Female 38, Male 17, Female 15._

Well, that was the first time the father and mother actually had a big age difference. 7 years. Then again, there were only two other families with a mother and a father.

Their envelope became number seven on the heap, ans Auron reached for the next. Three more to go. This one was clearly written in a short time, as everything was scribbled down as short as possible.

_Tillmit, F 41+M 16._

Yet another sole mother adding another teenager to the group. Auron picked up the next two letters as soon as the eighth envelope hit the pile with a metallic sound as the keys hit each other through the paper.

He opened them both at the same time, and the room filled with a smell of tropical flowers combined with a hint of roses and it revealed the words written by a woman and a writing that looked like a woman's but wasn't for there were only males at that card.

_Gainsborough, males 16, 17 and 39 and a female, 37._

_Almasy, 3 boys, 18, 16 and 14._

Auron was surprised with the second one, which he had now identified as the one that smelled of roses, since two of them were minors, how could the three live together and have the same name? Adoption usually took at least a year and eighteen years old were rarely permitted for care of other teens. The only other explaination was, in Auron's mind, that their caretaker ad died when the oldest was already of age and thus took care of his brothers. That theory was scratched when he saw that they too has a hotel address scratched down.

Then it hit him that there were no kids, and no elders, only teenagers and fairly young parents. Fate makes strange decisions.

* * *

A blonde man picked the mail from the doormat. He looked through the letters quickly, looking sad as he saw one from his neighbours. He didn't want nor need to open it to know what is was. They wanted them to leave, and as soon as possible.

Then he noticed one that was heavier then the flyers and letters, one that looked like there was something in it.

Slowly putting the other letters down on the small table in the hallway, he peeled the envelope open, pulling out a letter and a set of keys. His eyes widened as he read, a small smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth. He slowly started walking towards the living room, the letter and the keys clutched in his hands. Inside the living room, his oldest son looked up at him in surprise.

"That's the first smile you've had in ages dad, What happened?" The voice of his son snapped him out of his trance and he looked up at the young blonde man. "It seems like fate gave us a second chance Cloud, you should show this to your brother and sister."

When the younger blonde, now revealed as the oldest son in the Strife household, Cloud looked at the letter, his eyes brightened. "I'll tell them to start packing." he said, with a smile only visible in his eyes before walking towards the stairs to inform his younger siblings about the news.

* * *

"Sweet!" a small, black haired woman hugged the letter she'd just received over the mail before running into the living room where her husband and kids sat. When their wife/mother came bouncing in, all of them snapped their heads over to the over-active woman who had a wide grin and made a peace sign, which overall meant she had something she wanted to say.

That theory was proved right when she opened her mouth. "My dear redheads, if I might take your attention away from your soccer ball, lighter and phone for a second, because I, the great ninja Yuffi have an announcement to make!"

She pointed over to the article in the newspaper that she had pinned to the wall and then held up the keys with the number two hanging from it. "We are going to move to the house named Traverse Twilight which is not only a beautiful house, but also is far away enough from the city do get my damn husband out of the stress of being a former pro soccer player, so he can finally relax like the doctors told him to and then he can heal because that leg of his annoys me by now."

After Yuffi was done, a silence took over the building and nobody moved until the two youngest redheads both jumped up and started to do a strange victory dance, yelling all the wile.

* * *

The woman's heart skipped a beat before a broad grin arose on her face. She took the letter on one hand and the keys in the other before entering her sisters living room. Or more precisely, the living room of her sisters vacation home, which she and her son lived right now.

Her son sat on the couch and was eating a star fruit. She walked over to him and sat down. "Honey, we're going to move again", she announced with a cheerful voice.

Her son's blue eyes immediately snapped from the fruit to his mother. "What? I thought aunt said we could stay until the vacation, if we're only out of sight when she's here! If we're going, then where to? No one wants to take us in and..."

The woman placed a hand on his head, as to silence him or to comfort him. "We got a place for ourselves honey, an own house." She held up the keys with the number three triumphantly. "We were one of the ten families chosen to live in Traverse Twilight."

The brown haired teen was silent for a second before pushing the plate with the fruit away and hugging his mother.

* * *

The black haired woman sighed and picked the mail out of the mailbox and making her way over to the living room where she sat down next to her daughter after giving her a kiss on the forehead and exchanging a soft hello. Tifa picked up the first letter to reveal a long letter from an ex she hadn't seen in three years and who would like to regain her friendship.

Her attention was torn away from the long and boring letter when she heard a gasp from the girl who was sitting next to her. Tifa looked over to see if something was wrong when the brown haired girl squealed and threw her arms around her mother. "Look!" she yelled, shoving the letter in ther mother's face who took is and started to read.

It didn't take long before a small smile brightened Tifa's face. "It seems like we can start over." She said to the girl who nodded, geve her mother the keys with number four and made a little dance before stopping and turning to her mother with a serious face. "You got to promise me one thing though, mom."

Tifa rose one slender eyebrow, before nodding and gesturing the girl to go on. "No more men!" The girl yelled, causing them both to erupt in laughter.

"You got that promise, honey. Now let's get some ice cream to celebrate." Tifa started to make her way to the door, followed by the small brunette, and smiled. Things were looking up.

* * *

A silver haired woman picked up the single letter in the mailbox. Her face remained emotionless as she read it though she turned on her heels and started to make her way over to the main room, where at this time of the day the family was collected.

A deathly silence hung in the room and no one looked up as the mother came in. The woman broke the silence with one word. "Moving." She held up the letter and the keys as everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"What did you just say?!" was the first reply, coming from the tall man who sat behind a computer. "Why should we move?" He got a lot of agreeing sounds with that.

"Moving. Family. Broken. Communication!" The woman said. Those were four more words she normally said a day, creating a unbreakable silence. She felt the looks of the twins on her, afraid, her oldest son and daughter both seemed annoyed. The only one seemingly coming to terms witj the idea was the youngest son, seeing as his visible eye was the only one not glaring.

But she knew she had won. If she was determined enough to use more then two or three words in one day, no one could protest. She turned around and walked out of the room, only to turn her head and add two more words. "Pack. Tomorrow."

That was concluding. They would leave tomorrow.

* * *

"Ehm, Mr Gabbiani, sir?" The silver haired male turned around when he heard the girl from the hotel counter call out to him.

"How might I help you, beautiful lady" he asked, causing the poor girl to turn as red as a tomato as he plucked the letter out of the hand she held out. "This arrived for you this morning." Se said.

Setzer flashed her a smile and took the letter with him to the room he and his college friend shared.

Once there he plucked his roommate's earphones away from his friend's ears. "We got mail." he slyly informed the other, ignoring the glare he got.

Then he opened the letter, to read it out loud. When he was done a silence fell over the two students, in which you could hear the keys fall when the envelope slipped from Setzer's fingers.

After a few minutes, Setzer broke the silence. "Well, seems like we got ourselves a house buddy."

He didn't need to hear the other's grunt to know the moody male heard him and placed the earlier stolen earphones in his ears, a grin enchanting his face.

* * *

"Ahum!!" The blonde family looked up as the mother stood there in the doorway, swinging with some keys. If you would break of your poker game dears? I have something to say."

The cards hastily disappeared in the father's pocket and the son and daughter scooted away, remembering the fight about gambling in the house.

"and Cid, honey, if you'd please remove that stinking cigarette out of my living room right now?" The woman said, still in a scaring sweet tone. The command was immediately obeyed.

After closing the door, the blonde gracefully made her way over to the table placing a sheet of paper with letters on it, for all occupants of the room to read. The keys were put down next to it.

While the clock in the room ticked more loudly then it normally did because everyone was silent, the three read the contents of the letter.

The girl was the first to finish and announced this with a loud scream of joy, yelling "Fa kud y haf rusa!!"

The son grinned broadly and the mother and father rolled their eyes at the strange language. "Fa ghuf, cu crid ib oui eteud!"Cid yelled, successfully shutting his younger sister up. Not for long though, since she felt the need to huff. "You big meany!"

* * *

Selphie Tillmit sighed ash she walked into the dirty house. It was cold, was the first thing she thought once inside, before remembering that the heater had broken down that morning. And that it was always cold in the slums of the shadowy city, for the high buildings and skyscrapers never allowed any sunlight in the lower parts.

She saw the blonde hairs of her sun peeking over the edge of the run-down couch and walked over, occasionally jumping because a mouse came to close. "I'm sorry honey, I haven't managed t get a job today either."

The boy jumped up and ran towards his mother with a smile on his face. "Don't worry now, mom, look what the mail man delivered this morning."

It had been a long time since she had seen the blue eyed blonde smile so she was a bit puzzled. Then her eyes fell on the paper he was holding. Her eyes read the words, took them in.

Then she smiled gently. "Well, let's go then." she said. This was a ticket out of hell given to them by an angel, and she wouldn't waste is by staying in the stinking place with all the horrible memories even a second longer.

* * *

Aerith read the letter again, for the third time in a row. Then her mouth twitched in a careful smile.

She hid the letter behind her back, together with the keys and walked towards the small hall that connected the three bedrooms before opening all of their doors, making her youngest son look up to her questioning as he stopped playing a song on his guitar midway, her oldest son look up to her from listening music with his headphones and her husband look away from his book.

"We're lucky, sweeties, we're one of the families chosen to live in Traverse Twilight." she said sweetly.

"We're going to be one good family again."

* * *

His breath hitched in his throat as he read through the letter the man from the reception had handed him again and again. He felt like his heart stopped, and then he just wanted to laugh.

He thanked the man from the reception as he ran over to the room he and his younger brothers shared and unlocked the door.

Inside, his younger brothers seemed to be wrestling , the middle one having the youngest one in a headlock. They looked up when their brother came in, then looked guilty at the flowerpot that was broken.

For a second he felt like being angry, but then he knew he was way to happy to be angry. He walked over to the flowerpot and placed the flower in a new pot with some fresh soil and water, his younger brothers watching him in silence, wondering why he wasn't angry yet.

When he was done, he spoke up. "Seif, please let our little brother get some air." The middle brother let go of the younger one a bit to sudden, making the fourteen years old tumble on the ground.

"Guys, we got ourselves a house."

The grins were unmistakable and the brothers were soon in a hug. It had been to long since they had spoken that sentence. They had a house, and not just some slum house, a real place to go home to.

* * *

Yami: Allrightys, that was hard. Especially all the names cuz I had to fill the spaces in between.

Now, a small contest ! Oh joy. Take a guess who is who!! Like, it's obvious that Cloud's the18 years old strife, but can you guess who Roxas, Tidus Or Axel are? And who's Tifa's daughter? Seifer's brothers? The entire Crescent family? Though the last ones are kind of obvious... hehe. Oh, and I'll do a request for the one who can figure where I got the name Crescent from. - Ill update fater with Reviews by the way. -makes puppyface-


	2. Up to the sky or down to the field

Yo, the Yami part of the nieces again, and if Shirou dares touching this fic, I'll kill her! That was adressed to her yes, problem, she lives a two hours drive away... Heh, just ignore me.

Anyway, here is chapter two. Also I wanted to thank FenMoon for being my very first reviewer and Midnight808 for being my second one. You two made me very happy!!.

* * *

Chapter one: up to the sky, or down to the field.

* * *

His amazingly blue eyes skimmed the room. There was nothing to take with him, so precious memories in this place, no nothing he'd want to take with him. Only the bag of clothes that his mother had token with her 

He'd not miss the small three rooms they'd lived in for so long, the rats and mice they had to put up with. The rotten food, the never-ending cycle of living in the cold darkness, not being able to tell the nights form the days if it weren't for the clock.

He zipped up his jacket and walked over to the door where his mother, the sweet brown haired woman named Selphie Tillmit smiled at him, a smile that promised to change everything.

"Come honey, the taxi is here." the familiar voice sounded out of her mouth, this time the emotion of hope audible. He nodded, sending a smile back before following her through the door and stepping in the dark blue car that would lead them to the place he would call home from now on.

As he sat down on the soft chair the smell of new leather hit his nose, refreshing his memory. "Mom, wait a second, I need to get something." He opened the door of the car again and ran back towards the house. He made his way towards a shelf in the back and his hands closed around the soccer ball that he cherished so much.

Cradling the ball like a baby he worked his way into the car again. His mother smiled at him, and the taxi began to move. As the blonde stared out of the window, he remembered how his friends Shuyin and Lenne had given it to him when he'd won his first official soccer game, even though he'd hurt his knees thanks to a guy named Seymour, who had some ugly hairstyle that looked like real big and ugly antennae now that he was reminiscing anyway.

Tidus smiled vaguely, thinking of his memories with Shuyin and Lenne, how they had come together when he was twelve and he had stuck his tongue out to them and told them that kissing was disgusting.

Shuyin had been his one year older brother and Lenne too had been one year older then him. Or one and a half as she always told him with that sweet, lip glossed smile of hers. It was cherry lipgloss, he added to his thoughts, it always had been cherry lipgloss. He knew this because she ALWAYS had a bottle with her.

Had, yes, had. And his was his fault that Shuyin and Lenne weren't there, next to him Shoving their tongues as deep in one another's throats as humanly possible or something. It was his fault that they had died. If he hadn't gotten ill, they wouldn't have opted to take his cat Kimahri to the vet and gotten into some stupid car crash.

Of course, everybody wasted time telling him it was not his fault, that they were dead because some random person was drunk, but he'd never believe them.

He hadn't even believed they were dead until he was asked to open the urn with his brother's ashes in it, to throw them in the Bevelle river, the place that held so many memories dear to the both of them.

That river had been the place were his mother had gone in to labour, he knew that. His father had taken them swimming to celebrate his win at some big tournament. His father had been a great soccer player named Jecht, who had been kidnapped when Tidus was five, and found dead last year, when he was fifteen.

That river had also been the place where they first met Lenne, where Shuyin had took Lenne when their first date ended and where they had shared their first kiss. Now it was the place he would always remember as the place where the soft lack powder had drifted off upon on the beginning of July four years ago. Four years, that was how long it had been since he'd had real friends.

He wondered if the Bevelle river would be close to the building he'd live at from today onward, so that he could spend his evening there and watch the fireflies dancing over the water.

He loved fireflies because of some tale Shuyin and Lenne told him. He didn't completely remember, but it had something about fireflies knowing all the memories of someone close to you and being able to show it to some guy and damn he wished he remembered the whole story.

He was wondering about the possibility that he could actually proceed with his dream to play soccer better then his old man had. And about the possibility that his mom would get a job, not that she was stupid, only most people didn't want a psychiatrist from the slums of Ivalice and all.

At the time he started wondering why he was wondering about stupid things he should really not be wondering about and mentally slapped himself because he realised he was randomly wondering about why he was wondering about why he was wondering, his mother waved her hand in front of his face and snapped him out of his wondering about wondering to tell him they had arrived.

When he stepped out of the taxi, his eyes widened as he looked up to an enormous building with an even more enormous garden on which he could spot a swimming pool, and a tennis court and to his enormous joy, a soccer field and wall next to it to shoot against. (1)

The building was round and the roof looked like a ball that was cut in two. It had enormous windows in the sides that looked over the garden, but the road was to far from the building-that-was-too-big-to-be-called-a-house to look through them from the outside.

From the way the windows were positioned, he knew that every one of the apartments had to be at least seven times his old home.

"Son, your mouth is open and if you keep it that way for a while longer you'll start drooling if you aren't already r you'll catch a fly." He quickly closed his mouth at his mother's request, of which he wasn't sure if it was a request or just a mean comment. Knowing his mom as a psychiatrist, it actually might just be both.

When his mother used the first key to open the gate, he thought of a way to ditch her to explore the place, but knowing her she probably already knew he was planning that.

When the door was opened -Which took a long time because there were three keys and his mother managed to try each key at least seven times before one decided to fit, the very first she had started trying with...- he spurted inside to see a far too long ROAD towards the house, ya heard that right, a road! Seemingly they were expected to walk to the building from and to school, spending half an hour on the road alone. Or he'd have to go by car, which they sadly didn't have one of.

Then his blue eyes fell upon a small cart, thingy. You know? The kind of cars that have a 40 km/h sticker on the back and only drive on the bicycle road. His mother walked towards it and he stepped in it, and so the silent road towards the building-which-only-seemed-to-grow-bigger-so-still-couldn't-be-called-a-house began and the silence was undisturbed for both found themselves to be too busy gawking at whatever it was that they were crossing at that moment.

When they arrived at the building-which-was-now-too-big-to-even-be-called-a-name after a whole three minutes they stepped out and his mother took the keys again,trying the two that seemed still pointless to him until they had a lock to fit in, which one by the time he quit thinking random things, actually did. In one try. Somebody up above must have helped his mother. So now maybe he was exaggerating but who cares, not like anybody could read his mind! So Shoo! (I am having a random moment here... add sweatdropping emoticon here if you feel the need to!!)

Once inside, the first thing he saw was air, and a whole damn lot of it. Now if you want to know how you see air then it's easy. He had lived in a place were the walls enclosed 5 m³ oxygen+carbon and whatever else there in in air at most. Now ha was looking in a hallway were a complete mall would fit. Ok, so maybe he was talking about a slum mall, but it was still the biggest room he had ever seen.

As they walked through the not so small lane like hall leading towards the way to the way to big room he noticed a few things. One was that the tiles on the floor were not white, as you would expect since white is supposed to be a neutralizing and modern colour, or so he had read somewhere, but grey with specks of blue in it. The second one was that the walls had pictures on them. Lots of pictures in which the amount, order and style bit each other, yet they were perfect where they were. It was strange.

Once in the big round room, he saw there was a fountain in the middle and he vaguely wondered why this place was so cliché as to have a fountain in an apartment complex which it was no matter the fact that it was bigger then the poor little slum-boy's mind could comprehend, where it simply stood being all fountain... ish with no use or whatsoever. Also in the middle, there was a hole in the ceiling. And a couch. Actually, there were a few couches around the fountain, and when he walked towards one to poke it, he found out that through the hole in the ceiling, you could look up. And actually see something I mean. You saw the sky. It took him a second to realise that the top of that enormous ball that was cut in two and now served as a roof was made of glass. That moment was well spent with now actually poking the couch which was soft and pillowy, the latter not being a word but who cares!

His mother whistled as a sign that she had won the wrestling match with the door with the number eight on it and he walked over to the door of his new house, every step making this hollow, echoing sound that makes chills run down your back when you know you and your mother are the only ones in a building that is big enough to fit a small school in. Or a big school, whatever you want. I don't know your opinion about the size of a school, and to be honest, I don't care. Anyway...

Once inside he wondered why he had put up with living in the place he had lived in for sixteen years. It was a big living room, furnished with a black couch which faced the enormous window he had noticed for the outside, or actually a window similar to the one he noticed since they were on the other side of the building. There also was a kitchen, parted from the living room by a granite bar with bar stools included. The kitchen had a black fridge, a sink, a steamer and any other stuff you would use for cooking together with the stuff you see on tellsell, buy and then never use, like a potato skinner and masher in one and that shit. Basically, there was nothing short on this kitchen and he had been able to see that from the door because there was no wall separating the kitchen and living room as mentioned before.

Then there was a 42 inch flat screen television, something the poor poor boy had only seen on pictures, a few bookshelves which were nailed to the wall and on which were real books which did not seemed to be affected by mice -once again a rarity to the poor poor boy-, a few chairs surrounding a round dining table and some comfortable, plushy, fluffy things that looked like pillows but could very well be chairs. Also, there was a stair leading to a corridor that took in about half of the ceiling, the other half not being there above the first floor, instead being at the second floor giving the feeling of space if you looked down the corridor and saw the living room. Or the window.

The last thing the first floor held was a small door, revealing a toilet.

The window gave a view of the swimming pool and a river, which made the boy wonder if it was Bevelle.

The corridor was long and had five doors in it, all revealing the same kind of bedroom. A very big room, mind you, especially since it was bigger then the entire house poor poor boy had spend the first and up until now only sixteen years of his life in.

It simply held a double bed, an empty book shelf, an alarm clock -he hated the thing already-, a computer -poor poor boy, I need to add more?-, a desk -state the obvious now won't I-, a chair -because who wants to sit on the floor in front of his desk? That would make doing anything on it very hard-, a closet and a door leading to a very white bathroom with a toilet, sink, mirror, bath, shower and a whole lot of cupboards.

And there was another door ar the back of the room, keys hanging on the inside of them. After he had claimed the second room to the right as his and Selphie had token the one in the middle, he opened the door to reveal another corridor, this time one on the second floor with three stairs leading to the third floor, the floor where the walls started to show that the roof was a half ball. There were a lot of doors in this corridor, and doing some easy maths, he knew there were fifty doors. Five per house, one per bedroom. At leas three doors would be unused, that meant the doors of his family, since he and his mom only used two, leaving three guest rooms. He slowly walked towards the middle of the corridor where a thin barrier held him from falling in the hole in the ceiling he had notices downstairs. Only here it was a hole in the floor. He heard voices down below, though muffled through the thick walls and the echoes. Actually the hole in the floor was the only reason he heard them at all.

When he carefully looked over the barrier, his blue eyes met another pair ayes, accompanied by a female body and a mop of blonde hair with a massive amount of braids and beeads. Then a happy, high pitched, hyper and girly voice cuts through the semi-silence. "Who are you?"

The voices that were murmuring -or so it sounded like to him, in reality they could just be talking- stopped and he sighed. It was a strange question she asked, sounding alien in his ears for is was not asked often in the slums of Ivalice. There it was just 'hey you!' or something.

He replied nevertheless, even if it was not the answer she wanted. "Same to you". He didn't feel like randomly spouting his name at people he had only seen for a few seconds since he couldn't say he knew her since he'd only had seen her through the hole in the floor-slash-ceiling.

"I'm Rikku" the over-active, happy and high pitched voice now identified as Rikku replied. Then she walked out of his circle of view only to drag someone else in it some time later. This was a boy, prominently older than her, which was not really important because he was quite sure that he himself was older than her as well, and that boy too had blonde hairs and blue eyes. It seemed to be a disease since he, the girl, the boy and presumably their parents too had them, making Selphie the only brunette, who completely distanced herself by having green eyes. Note; protect mother from blonde and blue eyes disease.

"And this is my older brother Cid Highwind, meaning I am Rikku Highwind but I never introduce myself with my first and last name because..." her voice was muffeled by the third infected creature who was named Cid and who told her that she had probably lost his line of interest already, getting back a comment about boys, how stupid they are and whatnot. Then they both looked up, and he realised he hadn't repaid the favour yet. He hadn't even expected them to tell him their names, or actually it was Rikku who had told their names, but that didn't matter.

Oh, how he dreaded this moment, the moment of revealing himself. Maybe he was paranoid, yeah that must be it. Probably goes together with being infected by the blonde hairs and blue eyes disease. "I'm Tidus, Tidus Tillmit" his voice felt uncomfortably loud in the silent rooms that were connected by the hole.

"Oh, ok, nice to meetcha, now how do you get there, because I don't see stairs or something like that." Well, that was easy. The girl was a people person, she had really made that clear.

"You have a door towards this place in every bedroom." So, maybe he didn't like talking. What, what's the offence, why should you care, not that you do I think but anyway...

"Oh, well, Cid Mad'c ku drah pnu! E fyhhy ku ibcdyenc cu tuh'd pa y chyem huf!" Tidus had doubted the girl's sanity before, but now he was certain she had some lose screws in her. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she'd fall apart due lack of good screws.

The blonde guy seemed to understand though, and they ran of , presumably racing each other. And then there was silence, interesting, cherished silence.

Sadly, the holy, saintlike silence only lasted a minute or two before a door almost right to his left opened. Meaning, these were literally his neighbours.

"Whoa, how do you ever know which door leads back to your bedroom? I mean, they all look the same so you'd have to try the key on every one of them until you get lucky and..." "There are numbers on the doors and on the key-rings you moron." Yes he had noticed that. Now he only needed to believe it himself. He was thinking so before he was caught by the wrist and literally dragged upstairs, the sounds of protest escaping his mouth ignored by the over-active blonde as they arrived in yet another corridor, this time only a very small one around the hole in the floor which was the hole in the ceiling from the second floor and one of the two holes in the ceiling from the first floor, with a very high ceiling, the half ball of glass. The fact that the corridor was small, meant that the rooms that the doors supported must be enormous.

The doors that connected to this hallway all supported a plastic placard with the purpose of the room written on it. Now why they needed a research laboratory, as well as a library was beyond him, but the things like an arcade hall and a sauna didn't sound to bad. After all, who could brag about having an arcade hall in their house. Not him until short before. Actually, he couldn't even say that he'd ever been to an arcade before. Poor poor boy.

Furthermore he noticed a room saying artist's den, a music room, a fitness room, a gym room and the well known by all male and female drawing indicating public bathrooms. As far as you could call them public, that is since only the inhabitants of the building could use them.

After being dragged to each room at least once, Tidus found himself back into the hall on the first floor, after a brief meeting with the Highwinds. The mother was named Larxene and she had a vague resemblance to Seymour since they both had antennae but which was a scary thought because Seymour was an asshole and ugly to boot, while Larxene was beautiful and deadly, with comments as snide as kunai and sarcasm seeping out as a deadly venom. That didn't mean she wasn't nice, though. Or maybe the fact that he thought that was because she was standing in the hall as well, even though they were at least fifteen meters apart.

The father was named Luxord and seemed to have an obsession with cards and other gambling things. He was nice, aside from the fact that he kept trying to persuade Tidus to play poker with him.

The next thing to find was that dear mother and father were terriefied by hights, while the children both dreamt of becoming the world greatest pilots, ignoring his question if they wouoldn't have trouble with being rivals.

He had lastly found out that this family was most definitely the origin of the illness that penetrated the building since they all had those icy blue eyes combined with blinde hairs, even though the children held the wonder of both having darker hair, eyes and skin then their parents, who were both ghostly pale.

When he was thinking of a way to tell them about the illness they had drenched the building in, the front door opened for the third time that day and the person who came in made Tidus want to slam his head against the fountain which he was currently seated on. A boy from their age, wearing a white trench coat and a hat, combined with BLONDE hairs and the most icy BLUE eyes he'd ever seen. It hadn't even been a few seconds and he too had been taken by the illness.

The next pair of eyes he wet with were blue as well, this time in combination with an older male, around eighteen with pink hair. Now pink hair was not a natural hair colour and no self-respecting straight male would dye his hair pink, so the guy must be gay. Quick deductions of Tidus Tillmit, sorry no autographs. Now he was not homophobic, only he was uncomfortable around gay men. That was completely normal for a straight guy, right? And he was straight. Yeah right, Tidus, you keep telling yourself that. You're as straight as a circle. Why? Because I am the authoress, that's why! Muahahaaaa! (yet another random moment... sorry folks!!:-P)

The last one that came in was the youngest, a boy with brownish blonde hair that curled a little but was too stiff with the gell that held it up to really be noticeable. The pink guy seemed to keep them apart, like they had been fighting or something. Tidus would observe longer, but his blonde nightmare had ran up to the new people and introduced herself, beckoning him and Cid to follow her.

The two blonde boys quickly introduced themseves before they got names from the trio. The youngest one turned out to be Hayner, the infected one was Seifer and the pink haired one introduced himself as Marluxia.

Marluxia seemed to have no trouble with Rikku's rantings, for he could listen to them without going crazy. The only time he went silent was when she asked him where their parents were. The younger two took that as their cue to steal their brother's keys and run off to their place, halfway getting in an argument. That says a lot since number 10 was the place directly to the left of the front door meaning thee was not an all too big distance to cross.

Even someone as dense as Rikku had gotten the hint and shut up about the parental subject. The Almasy brothers were the last to arrive that day, which Tidus didn't follow a lot of since he decided to hide into his home the rest of it to escape from Rikku and all her over-irritating Rikkuness. At least, that was the way he thought about her. Actually, Rikku was nice, he just wasn't used to company.

And so the poor poor boy went to sleep, dreading the idea that even more (strange) neighbours would come tomorrow.

* * *

Yami: hehe, how did anyone like that? I made blonde hairs and blue eyes sound like a disease.. hehehe. Well then R&R!! 

I am totally not into soccer, but I play tennis so I oftenly waste my time bly hitting the ball against the wall. Now I have no clue if you can do that too with soccer, but you just can't play invisible enemies. That's sad... I think. No offence to the people who actually do so, I already said, I'm not into soccer and I never was either.

Once again please Read and Review!!!!


	3. Clash of the sun and moon

Yami: YO! Yami here. Sorry, it has been so long O.O. I have against all nonexistant laws, not been able to update for about two weeks!! And when I finally update, It is such a short chapter!

Also, sorry for my very bad grammar, but english is not, I repeat NOT my first language. My first language is dutch, meaning I live in Holland where they decide to torture poor little high school students with learning Dutch, English, French and German. Not that you wanted to know but, anyway...

Once again, my everlasting thanks to Fenmoon and Midnight808 for leaving reviews. Nothing makes me happier then reviews exept from chocolate pie! and whoe doesn't get happy from chocolate pie?! did you know that your reviews were contradicting each other? It was four AM when I wrote the last chapter, if that explains my weirdness. Well, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter two: Clash of the sun and moon

* * *

Her hands slowly closed the small black book that held so much of her secrets. The cover was spotless and didn't have a scratch or stain at all, aside from the small neat handwriting that said; 'Property of Kairi, Axel, touch and you die a painful death.' and the other word printed in the middle that was present on almost all books of that kind saying 'Diary'. 

She put the book in her bag, that was all packed for the minute they would walk out of their front door for the very last time to kiss farewell to the place they had spent so long.

"KAIRI!!!!" Ah, yes, she had been wondering how long it would take. The only other redheaded minor in the house banged her door open and stormed in he a second before still calm and peaceful room, his eyes screaming blood, murder and fire, the last being inevitable knowing Axel, Kairi's one year older brother.

In his hands, a camera was clutched, which, when freed from Axel's deathly grip, flew towards the female's head, who caught it with two hands and grinned at the fiery boy who looked so angry he could spit fire -or just use the lighter he held in his hand for that, but that's not the point- before opening her mouth. "Ahhh, you found my camera! I thought I lost it! Care to enlighten me where you found it?"

"Ahggg, you know damn well where I found it you little bitch! Why can't you keep those stupid toys of yours outside of my room and my life!" The grin never left her face as she switched her weight to her other leg. "Awww, but your life is just that interesting. Speaking of which, I could actually sleep last night! There were no moans, and no chick or bloke screaming your name -or you screaming his or her name, she added mentally, but she spared the slim redhead the humiliation of getting that thrown in his face-. Didn't you get any? At all? My poor, sex-deprived older brother..."

The fire maned boy stormed out of the room, proving her statement right. Kairi knew it wasn't normal that your brother sleeps with someone else every night. She had known all along it wasn't normal that he always had that lighter with him, that he burned things when he was angry.

She knew it was not normal to place cameras in your older brother's room and have a major amount of tapes from your brother screwing some other person. She knew, yet they all pretended it was normal, like it was nothing. And then to the outside world they were the son and daughter of a celebrity, they were special, if not perfect.

They trusted each other, more then anything. Axel, Kairi, Wakka and Yuffie knew they could tell each other everything, and even if they fought and all, Kairi knew they could never truly be mad at each other.

Yuffie sung something from downstairs, making Kairi jump up and Axel come out of his room with his bags. The two walked down the stairs, looking around for one last time before getting their bags in the car. Yuffie smiled as they all got in the car, and they all returned it. This was a great chance for them, to learn to know and accept new people. But when the car pulled up, and everyone turned his or her attention back to their own business which was in Yuffie's case, driving, Wakka was reading, Axel was staring at his lighter and she looked over all of their faces.

The façade they had created over the years was so strong, people would think they'd be lying if they said they where not family. The only weak thread weaved in their web of lies and charades was her. Kairi knew she was the only one in the family with blue eyes, no grandparents or anyone had them. But nobody had ever checked it, nobody had noticed, just as nobody had ever known Kairi, Wakka, Axel and Yuffie were not biologically related.

That was one painful subject for her. For anybody in their family for that matter. That is why they hadn't talked about it for eleven years now. That was the time Wakka had left the pro-soccer circuit, and it was one year after their family had been created. Wakka had always been secretive towards the press. They hadn't found out he'd married Yuffie until after his retirement, so naturally, they thought the kids were just another factor they were not aware of in the soccer-player's life.

But they, their small group of four knew Wakka was not even able to reproduce. They knew what the younger two had went through. Kairi remembered the day she first met Axel, a red haired boy of only five, green eyes sad and so much more mature then they should have been. Then again, she had been just like him, a four years old who had grown into an adult in an unhealthy short amount of time. The conversations they had shared at the time sounded like the conversations of old people, talking about their pains and infirmities. It had been rather pathetic now that she looked back at it.

Both she and Axel had one thin in common, which was that they both were present at the death of family members. They had both seen something painful, at an age they should not even have been aware of what was happening. The four years old Kairi ad been a girl that was obsessed with protecting and being a perfect older sister to Ariel, the Five years old Axel was a very intelligent person, concluding them both to be very aware of their situations.

Kairi remembered her grandmother's high pitched screams as her older cousin cut her apart, she remembered the red fluid she feared as much as every child does splattering over the floor, the days following as she and Ariel ran from her cousin, the look of panic in the small three years old's eyes as a knife pierced her stomach, the bang as her last living relative was robbed from life in order to save hers, the policemen lifting her cousin's dead body of her, wrapping her sister's body in a sheet of plastic, saying something about her grandmother's dead. She remembered every detail of that day.

She also knew what had happened to the person she addressed as an older brother. She hadn't known until he had told her, after they had watched a movie with some kids in primary school in which a building with people in it was burned. Axel had dragged her out of there, suddenly remembering their curfew which wasn't there.

He'd told her everything about his family's death that evening, on a bench in the park, fighting back the tears that he couldn't shed because his male pride would not allow him to do something that degrading in front of any other person, especially if that person was a girl even if she was his sister by heart. His parents had drenched themselves in gasoline and then struck a match across the layer of sulphur on the side of the box, the flame covering them whole in less then a second. He told her that they'd told him not to be afraid of the fire and follow them so they could be a family again in the better afterlife. What he'd said after scared her the most. He was still thinking about it, about going after them.

He needed the lighter, as she needed her cameras. He needed it to remind him of the pain, the screams and squirming of the near-dead bodies of his parents, she needed them to reassure that she knew who she knew. They were both screwed in the head, yet they would never be family, and they knew it, yet no one else did.

Both she and Axel had scared off any people that had wanted to adopt them, for no one wanted kids who were physically children yet mentally muted if not demented. Yet Yuffie and Wakka had given them a chance to relive their childhoods. It had taken long years, long conversations filled with awkward silences and icy glares, long fights in which voices pitched higher then seemed humanly possible, insulting everyone in the house, long periods of silence after the door had slammed shut and the salty drops known as tears had made their way down their faces until their couldn't cry any more. I had token years before they had been like they were now, a happy, joking and somewhat childish family, even if Axel was still suicidal and she was still paranoid, the paranoia and doom thinking could not break them apart any longer.

Kairi was awakened from her musings as the car slowed and they drove through a gate. Her eyes looked over the beautiful flowers and trees that grew in the place she would from today forwards call her garden. When they parked their car in the parking lot, both she and Axel spotted the amount of silver haired people in front of the door, which made them rightfully assume those people would move in here too.

Neither of them opted to strike a conversation with the other family. That, and there was a heavy tension in the air. Apparently, Axel and the blue-green eyed boy with shoulder length hair which also hung in front of his eyes, not yet fully covering them, had decided they didn't like each other and were, for no apparent reason, glaring at one another.

"Hey" it was the girl who had spoken, the girl in the family of silver -and one blue, Kairi noticed- haired people. Since Axel and the middle boy of the four that were present were glaring at each other and it would be strange if the girl had addressed her parents, Kairi decided the comment was meant for her to reply.

"Hey" Ok, now it was official. This was lame, as in, really lame. The girl who had spoken to her had her hair in an interesting coup that used up at least half a jar of gel, if not two, and wore a lot of leather. And spikes. And other iron accessories. Kairi's mind came to the conclusion that this was a punk, or at least a girl who dressed up as a punk, basically meaning she was once since punk is among other things a dress style.

She came to the conclusion that they were being silent. 'Hey', is a good start off for a conversation, but you just can't keep on saying it. You can't have a conversation in silence either, but that only half-bothered her right now.

"I'm Paine." The silver haired girl was once again the one to break the silence.

"Oh." Really, best retort ever, keep 'em coming girl. "I'm Kairi."

"..."

"..."

"..."'Damn the silence...'

"And this is my brother Axel"

Paine nodded, and pointed to Axel's glare buddy. O enemy, whatever you want.

"That's Riku." Her finger pointed over to the twins who she had noticed before, but the fact that they were really similar only hit her now. "The one with the wilder hair is Xemnas, the brown eyed one is Xehanort. They're our family's freaks, but mom's dad had brown eyes and dad's mom had yellow ones as to explain the genes."

The blunt explanation earned her a glare from Xemnas' yellow eyes and Xehanort's brown ones. Xehanort looked a little more gentle then his twin, who had his long bangs hanging over his shoulders while Xehanort had his over his back and clearly had a lot more gel covering the silver strands that were pointed directly backwards which his brother had too, but which where less neat.

Paine's finger paid no heed to the glare, even though she herself did scowl, and travelled on to the only blue haired in the group. "That's Zexion"

Zexion's silver-blue bangs covered one of his eyes, and he stood out in the family with his baggy clothing as well. He wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a grey short shirt, with black, baggy pants, not showing off his actual posture. He looked the youngest of the family, followed by Paine.

A click sounded, announcing the victory of the silver haired man VS. the lock.

When all of them walked in, Kairi got the feeling they were being watched by one or more pairs of eyes. Now she was officially paranoid and all, but she was pretty sure she was right.

Her musings were disturbed by Paine, who made a comment to Axel. "Hey car part thingy, you're burning.

Axel glared, his green eyes piercing her red ones. "No comments about my hair or my name lassy!"

His glare was returned ten folded, before yet another comment was thrown. "I'm not a dog you fool, and if you say that again then I'll KICK-YOUR-ASS. Next, I was serious, You're burning."

Kairi had spotted it too. Because he he clutched the lighter all time, seemingly while it was burning, his sleeve was being eaten away by small, devilish flames. Now Axel's eyes too, were drawn to the flame. He looked at it for a few seconds before letting out a yell. "I'M BURNING!!" and starting to run small circles, blowing and hitting the fire.

"Your sibling does not posses many brain cells, does he...?" Zexion's voice was cold, and he looked a her brother's antics with a slight frown as if memorizing everything. She and Paine, who had just a second ago been sweatdropping at Axel, now shared a look and simultaneously made a step sidewards, away from the flaming boy and the cold professor-like kid.

"Yahoo! New neighbours!" A loud voice penetrated the room, and they saw a blond haired girl with a lot of braids running towards them. She stopped just in front of their noses, just when Kairi thought they would crash. "I'm Rikku!"

As the silence fell, one that was used to blink, the blonde turned around and pointed towards a hole in the ceiling. "And the ones that are looking to you from up there are Tidus, my brother Cid, the big meany Seifer, and the one that was there but now has hidden was wannabe bad boy Hayner."

The next one to speak was Paine. "My brother is also named Riku..."

The blonde seemed to take this in as something incredibly funny, mouthing Kairi a 'which one' seemingly to avoid the burst of laughter that seemed to come. The female redhead pointed at the silver haired boy who had yet again engaged Axel to a glaring match who was more then happy to comply.

Rikku walked close to Riku and examined his face thoroughly. "Hmmm... we don't look alike at all" . Now, why did she seem disappointed again?

Rikku then took Kairi and Paine's hands and dragged them upstairs, to meet the group which had gotten considerably smaller seeing only Cid and Tidus had stayed. She also allowed herself to be dragged everywhere on a tour that seemed never-ending.

It was all quite boring really, not to mention annoying since Rikku lacked an off switch. It didn't get much more interesting when they ran into the guy that Rikku had addressed as the big meany Seifer, who only was a little arrogant, not all that mean and the one who was named Hayner and who had, as his brother, an over exaggerated nickname since the only 'bad' about him was his clothing while he himself seemed rather shy. The last in that small company was a boy named Marluxia, and was without a doubt the most gay guy she'd ever seen. I mean, a guy with an obsession over plants, combined with long, pink and did she mention PINK hairs? Now Axel wasn't gay, bisexual, hetero or asexual, he was just horny. This guy had passed all limits of gay-ness.

From what she heard from Rikku (or better, the few words she picked out of the rant) they were brothers and orphans, Marluxia being the younger two's guardian.

Kairi finds it safe to think with the three boys around, diverting Rikku's attention away from her. Just as she was musing about a way to shut the permanent sugar-high girl up, they walked in Zexion and the twins who where doing some discovering on their own. Zexion immediately got all attention from Hayner, who seemed to be happy about having at least one boy in the place who was not two years older.

The youngest two took off, Hayner being the dragger and Zexion being the dragged. The twins were holding hands and seemed very reserved, even though Marluxia wasn't being scary of extremely gay or something like that.

After a few times trying to bring up an idle conversation of sorts, Cid and Marluxia being the only ones that really tried, the twins slipped away, to close to one another to be suspicious, yet to close for normal brothers.

She decided to follow their lead and looked over at Paine, who had been rather annoyed and silent during the tour, and noddled at her. The gray haired female nodded back and together they fled form the four males who where to busy with trying to make Rikku shut up to notice, and said blonde who was to busy being oblivious to notice, and as Kairi closed the door to her bedroom and fell down on the bed, she decided that the day had, if anything, been very interesting. Or at least, not boring.

Yami: I am once again, unable to update for another two weeks. This time ti is beacause I have to spend my vacation in France in a house without internet access. But, my vacation starts only next week and with enough reviews I might be motivated to write and upload my story before!. After the vacation I might update more frequent, for I think I will have quite some chapters after a week of boredom.

Coockies for everyone who reviews!!!

* * *


End file.
